The Hero Within
by Triforce03
Summary: When a new evil virus threatens the arcade, one glitch must find inner courage and become the hero she was destined to be.


Author's note: Hello everyone! So, I mentioned before that I am a fan of Wreck-it Ralph (you know, in that one fanfic that I forgot all about, but I promise I'll get back on it soon) and so I decided to try and do a story based on everyone's favorite adorable racer: Vanellope! Zelda style! Will this end well, or will it become a rejected story? Only one way to find out! I do not own Wreck-It Ralph. Let's begin reading The Hero Within. Chapter 1: A dangerous foe In an arcade known as Litwak's Arcade, children played arcade games like there was no tomorrow. Every day, kids would enter the arcade and bask in it's electronic glory. Even though every kid in there probably owned at least one home console, they still came in to play their favorite games. However, what the children didn't know was that the arcade characters were real, living characters! Every character lived in their own huge world, and every world was linked together by a place known as Game Central Station! Games like Street Fighter, Pac-Man, Dance Dance Revolution, and even Sonic the Hedgehog would all be connected by a single place, where during arcade hours, each character would report to his/her designated game, but afterwards, arcade characters were free to linger and mingle in other games. Three of the most popular games are the classic, retro 8-bit game Fix-It Felix Jr. starring Fix-It Felix and Wreck-It Ralph, the sci-fi shoot em' up game, Hero's Duty, starring Sergeant Calhoun, and the candy-themed, racing game, Sugar Rush, starring Vanellope Von Schweetz. These three games got popular due to an incident involving a virus known as Turbo, but our four heroes managed to take him down and save the entire arcade from a Cy-bug infestation. Truly, more occurs in that arcade than one thinks. But there are secrets hidden in the arcade, that no human or game character knows, one of which can be very dangerous. In a game tunnel that was currently out of order, two game characters were having a secret discussion. They were both somewhat short. One of the two wore a red and white jumpsuit, a matching racing helmet, and a goofy-looking crown, while the other had a more conservative, yet at the same time ominous, look. He wore a dark blue hooded cloak, a black tunic underneath, and unlike his partner's crown, his had a bright red gem in the center. He also had a medallion that matched his crown. The two were discussing something very diabolical. "Tho, have we come to an agreement yet?" asked the goofy racer guy, sounding not very goofy, but evil. "Yes, we have. You lead me to your game, and I'll take care of your little glitch problem for you, Turbo" said the cloaked figure, in a monotone, yet eerie voice. "Perfect. Let'th thee you avoid thith one, glitch" said Turbo, grinning creepily. As the two walked into Game Central Station, they both flashed red. Luckily for them, no one was around to see it. "Thith way!" said Turbo, leading the other mysterious character to the Sugar Rush gate. However once they got there, they were stopped by the Surge Protector. "Name?" asked Surge, sounding bored as usual, glancing down at his clipboard. Turbo was thinking of fake names to use, but before he could finish thinking, his friend answered Surge's question "Shayde" he said, sounding evil. Surge Protector immediately knew something was wrong, for he had never in his life encountered a game character named Shayde. He pulled out his stun gun and pointed it at Shayde, but before he could do anything, Shayde stabbed him with a sword and covered his mouth to muffle his screams. It wasn't long before the Surge Protector dropped dead, dissolved into code, and vanished into thin air. Shayde put away his blade, while Turbo stood there astonished. "Can't wait until he doeth that to Vanellope" he thought to himself as both he and Shayde continued into Sugar Rush to find and kill a glitch. Author's Note: There it is! Came out pretty good if I do say so myself. I don't think there is a song reference in here. Let me know how I did. Feedback is always appreciated. Later! 


End file.
